1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for pulling stakes, particularly stakes used to hold forms that are used in concrete construction. The present invention relates more particularly to a stake puller which enables removal of the stake by combined clamping and pulling operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stakes are utilized widely as a means of securing objects relative to the ground. The most common stake material is wood, although other materials such as metal or plastic are also used. A principal use of stakes is in the construction trades, where stakes are driven into the ground in order to serve as positioning anchors for forms used in connection with the pouring of cement. These stakes are generally rectangular in shape, have a pointed end for facilitating being driven into the ground, and a flat surface for abutting the adjacent concrete form, to which it is then attached, usually by nailing.
After pouring and upon hardening of the concrete, it is desired to remove the concrete forms and their associated anchoring stakes. Conventionally, this process is extremely time and effort demanding because the stakes are generally pounded into the ground to a significant depth, and the area immediately surrounding the stakes is frequently strewn with spilled, hardened concrete. Adding to the toil, is the fact that the stakes have been nailed to the concrete forms, requiring added efforts to secure release of the stakes. Still further, adding to the level of toil, is the fact that concrete forms frequently run for long distances and a large number of stakes are involved which must each be individually pulled. The net result is a back-breaking job, that must consume the full attention of at least one workman until the job is finished.
In the prior art, there are examples of attempts to remedy the aforesaid stake pulling dilemma. One recent example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,493 to Ravencroft, dated June 9, 1987, which discloses a stake puller for concrete forms, in which a scissor-type action is used to grip the stake, and a lever action is used to uproot the stake, where the fulcrum is the top of the concrete form adjacent the stake. Another recent example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,917 to Stultz et al, dated Apr. 4, 1989, which discloses a stake puller for concrete forms which is remarkably similar in structure and function to U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,493.
While the aforesaid prior art solutions offer a device which can facilitate removal of stakes, the process none-the-less involves drudgery in that there must be a long series of ratchet-like levering and re-clamping actions before the stake can be successfully extracted from the ground.
Accordingly, what is needed is a simple, effective, single action implement that can pull stakes out the ground in one simple and very convenient movement.